The cause of the AIDS wasting syndrome may be associated with low levels of testosterone. Testosterone is a hormone that all women make in their bodies, and it is important for the growth of muscle mass and other non-fatty tissues. The purpose of this protocol is to determine if a skin patch designed to raise a woman's level of testosterone contributes to weight gain, increased energy, and quality of life in HIV-positive women.